


The Problems with the Special Forces (Or: Shit Hits the Fan.... A Lot)

by Sollux_Strider123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Strider123/pseuds/Sollux_Strider123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just a fic i'm messing with, liked the idea. leave feedback?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems with the Special Forces (Or: Shit Hits the Fan.... A Lot)

The time is 2300 hours, your name is Sollux Captor. You are a part of the Unites States Army, member of the Delta Force. Right now, you are stationed near Beirut, China. Around you are the members of your squadron, all standing stock still as the rain cascades around you and you wait for the enemy patrol to pass. Your mission was to infiltrate and neutralize a Paramilitary base. You push down your NV goggles, your finger never leaving the trigger of you Scar-L assault rifle, fixed with a silencer, a laser sight, and an ACOG scope, painted with the Ranger Drop reticle. Your squad leader, Jake English, looks back at you as the patrol passes. He nods at you and corporal Ampora, jerking his chin at the two patrolmen and dragging his thumb across his neck. You nod, handing the Scar off to Seargant Peixes and drawing your pistol, a silenced HK .45, and your KABAR knife, Ampora doing the same.

You both sneak up on the patrolmen, you holding the blade of your knife between your teeth as you jam your gloved hand over the one's mouth, jamming your pistol under his chin and pulling the trigger, feeling him jerk against your body as he dies. Ampora jams his knife under the second's chin, jerking it left then right before pulling it out. You holster your weapons, grabbing the corpse's uniform by the neck and dragging it into nearby bushes, hiding it. Ampora does the same, and then you both return to the group. Peixes tosses your Assault rifle to you, grinning like a shark as you pull the strap over your head. Jake lead the group forward, sticking to the bushes and signaling a stop whenever he thought a patrol was coming along. You all make it to the edge of the encampment, scouting the area and noting guards in the towers.

Jake takes Ampora and Vantas, leaving you to take Peixes. You lead her into a nearby building, making sure it's clear. You both crouch down, out of sight from any windows. “Bumblebee to Skull, Bumblebee to Skull. Copy?” you whisper into the comms, using your and Jakes callsigns in place of names. “Bumblebee, this is Skull. What's the situation?” he replies.

“We're moving on the main building, but we need you to take out the guards in the towers. We don't have long til sunup, and I wanna be out of China before they realize we were here.” you reply, glancing at the door as you speak. “Will do, Bumblebee. Stay in place til we give the execute order.” he replies. You grunt into the comms, checking the load of your weapon, sitting back and waiting. Feferi keeps eyes on the windows, glancing at you now and then.

All of a sudden, you hear gunfire break out. Feferi starts forward, but your arm flies over and holds her down. You shake your head, signaling her to stay still while you crawl to the window and look out of it. You see the rest of your group being dragged through the center of the village, their weapons confiscated and bayonets being prodded into their backs. You curse under your breath, crawling back to her. “English, Ampora, and Vantas are captured, being led into the center of the village.

Your comms and the speakers around the camp crackle to life. “American soldiers! We have captured your comrades! If you refuse, we will execute one per hour! If you give yourselves up, you will be taken prisoner! These are our demands, you will meet them or face consequences!” the voice of their leader, Cha-Ming Soo, shouts. Peixes rips off her helmet, lobbing it at the wall. You sigh, cursing under your breath.

You stand, picking up your rifle. Peixes turns to you. “Where the hell are you going?” she whispers. “I'm going to salvage this Op.” you say, turning and sneaking out. You hear her follow, creeping along behind you. You signal her to stop, standing stock still. A lone man is approaching. You sling your rifle over your shoulder, drawing out your knife and waiting. He walks in view, and you spring up, using the tension in my legs to boost you. You spear his throat with the knife in one hand, using your other hand to muffle his cry.

You drag him around the corner, looking around all the while. You set him in the shadows, gesturing for Peixes to come closer. “Put his uniform on over yours.” you order her. She nods, quickly donning the enemy uniform and black balaclava over her own uniform. She pulls the man's NV goggles down, further obscuring her face. She leaves the man's rifle, opting for her own.

“Good,” you whisper “now take me prisoner.” you order. She raises an eyebrow and complies, slipping your pistol into the back of your pants and her own into the front, blousing out your shirt over them and slipping extra magazines into your pockets. She took your rifle, slinging it over her shoulder as she prods you in the back with her own.

You get moving as she yells out in Chinese, her voice sounding gruff and manly. She exclaimed that she had captured an American, and other soldiers came running. You are escorted to where English, Ampora, and Vantas are being held. You are thrown into the cell by Feferi, the door locked behind you. English walks up to you, clapping his hand on your shoulder. “Tough luck, chap. But where's Cuttlefish?” he asks, still opting for codenames over actual ones. “She's incognito.” you whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. 

He grins, squeezing your shoulder and stepping back. “Brilliant, bloody brilliant.” he mutters before sitting down. You sit, waiting. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Ampora leaning on the wall and looking smug. You don't care for Ampora, only got his rank and place on the team because his father was influential, but he was good with a knife. He was a bit greedy, but you never thought anything of it. Your study of a smug fuck is interrupted when the cell door is opened. It isn't Feferi, but instead a large Chinese man in a dress uniform, wearing an officer's beret. This man is your target, the man you've been sent to kill. You spot Feferi standing guard behind him. She glances back at you and nods.

Show time.

You let tension build up in your legs, watching Cha-Ming Soo look around at your unit smugly. He walked around the room, past English and Vantas, walking straight to Ampora. “Good work, leading the American dogs to me.” he says to Ampora, gripping his shoulder. English and Vantas growl, murder flashing in their eyes. You keep still, watching Cha-Min Soo walk towards you. “And this one caused us lots of trouble, hiding from us. But we cannot find the female.” he says, speaking to no one in particular.

You grin sharkishly, trying to buy yourself some time. “I sent her to the extraction point, told her to leave without us.” you tell him. He hums, thinking. “That is too bad... but we can always get her another day.” he turns on his heel and you strike, propelling yourself towards him with all the force you can. He falls to the ground, and you can hear the pop of your shoulder dislocating. You use the pain to focus, planting your foot in the back of his neck and holding him down, drawing the pistols in your belt. You aim one down at your enemy's head, and the other at Ampora's eye.

“So you finally show your true colors, Eridan.” you say coldly. Eridan is standing still, shocked. You grin “Can't say I'm shocked. Or sorry for what I'm about to do.” You pull both triggers, feeling Cha-Ming Soo's body jerk and watching Eridan slump to the ground. English rushes to Eridan, frisking him and taking his KABAR knife and pistol, tossing the knife to Vantas. Feferi walks in, lifting the NVGs and pulling the face mask down.

“Lets get moving, there's an armored truck nearby.” she says, handing you your rifle and reaching into the waist of your pants and taking her pistol back. She walks past you and crouches next to Ampora's body, ripping his dogtags off. She stands and walks back to the cell door, looking around before leading us to a nearby garage. Inside the garage there was a large, black, armored SUV. We piled in, English at the wheel.

English deftly hotwired the vehicle, revving the engine and slamming the truck through the garage door. The noise startled the troops, causing them to run to the sides of the main road. You and Feferi lower your windows enough to stick the barrels of your rifles through and fire into the crowd, downing as many as you can before driving off into the jungle.

You drove on through the woods, not turning the headlights on until you were a few klicks from the camp. Feferi and you reloaded your weapons and kept watch out the rear window, in case anyone gave chase. After a while, English hops on the radio of the car, tuning it to Overlord Actual's frequency. He picked up the microphone, speaking loud and clearly.

“Overlord Actual, this is Overlord 1-1. How copy?” he waits a few minutes, eyes on the road. “Overlord 1-1, this is Actual. We read you loud and clear. What's your position?”

English glances in the rearview mirror. “Moving south through the woods towards extraction, we're down one soldier and our codenames may be compromised.” he informs the voice on the radio. You listen, still staring through the scope on your rifle. You see nothing but darkness. English sets the transceiver down, pulling into a clearing and waiting. After a few minutes, you see a Blackhawk descend into the clearing. You all hop out of the SUV, running to the helicopter and piling in.

The chopper takes off, and you finally relax. You grin at Feferi, who had sat across from you, and click the safety of your rifle. You lean back and enjoy the bumpy, but peaceful, ride.


End file.
